Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 4
Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 4, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424 and is a sequel to Nicholas' Drag Race: Season 3. 15 new queens will battle for the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar", a 2-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $200,000. The winner of this season was Rose Shimmers and Lola Rosé was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Nicholas' Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 6. :█ The contestant left the competition voluntarily even after winning the main challenge. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Drag"R"Us" Airdate: May 29, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Mike Ruiz and OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Werk the Runway! * Mini-Challenge Winner: ''' Yalissa Bounds * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Extra 30 minutes of designing time * Main Challenge: Making high-couture outfits out of Kids' toys * Main Challenge Winner: Rose Shimmers * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 2 VIP packages to the Broadway musical Kinky Boots * '''Bottom Two: Ainsley and Polly Hilton * Lip-Sync Song: "California Gurls" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Ainsley * Farewell Message: "Rock on bitches, -Ainsley" 'Episode 2: ''"TV Rusical" Airdate: May 30, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Wendy Williams and Latoya Jackson * Mini-Challenge: PLaying air initruments beside huge fans. * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Cece Von White and Clarissa Clasp * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: In two teams, perform in a rusical about TV sets * Winning Team: Team Clarissa * Main Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Dekoy Hair Care Products * '''Bottom Two: Abuelita and Polly Hilton * Lip-Sync Song: "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Abuelita * Farewell Message: "Out with the old and in with the new. Good luck to the rest of you." 'Episode 3: ''"World of Drag" Airdate: May 31, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Jennifer Lopez and Ne-Yo * Mini-Challenge: Dance off to Covergirl * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Cece Von White and Yalissa Bounds * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captian * Main Challenge: In two teams, perform in a team dance number * Main Challenge Winner: Cece Von White * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Five night luxury hotel accommodations courtesy of 'My Gay Getaway' * '''Bottom Two: Polly Hilton and Tessa Carlton * Lip-Sync Song: "Booty" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Iggy Azalea * Eliminated: Polly Hilton * Farewell Message: "Polly for All Stars!" 'Episode 4: ''"My Dragsitter's A Vampire" Airdate: June 1, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Vanessa Morgan and Matther Knight * Mini-Challenge: "Blood" drinking contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Jennifer Winters * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Main Challenge: Act in a drag parody of "My Babysitter's A Vampire" * Main Challenge Winner: Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Two couture latex creations, courtesy of Syren Latex * '''Bottom Two: Anna Williamson and Tessa Carlton * Lip-Sync Song: "Moonlight (A Vampire's Dream)" by Stevie Nicks * Eliminated: Tessa Carlton * Farewell Message: "I showed my ass on TV" 'Episode 5: ''"Charmed by Drag" Airdate: June 2, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Shannen Doherty and Alyssa Milano * Mini-Challenge: "Sitting on a Secret" * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the teams * Mini-Challenge Winners: ''' Anna Williamson, La Queen and Stephanie Noble * '''Main Challenge: Act in three versions of "Charmed"; romance, sci-fi and comedy. * Main Challenge Winner: Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge Prize: ''' 3 year supply of essential family products from The Honest Company * '''Bottom Two: La Queen and Yalissa Bounds * Lip-Sync Song: "Good Luck Charm" by Elvis Presely * Eliminated: La Queen * Farewell Message: "Your queen is out" After the episode it is revealed that 2 more queens will be joining the competition next week. 'Episode 6: ''"Eras of Drag" Airdate: June 3, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Photo shoot with past contestants * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the teams * Mini-Challenge Winners: Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge: Design a look based on an assigned time period. *''Inspired by Kaiko Rimen'' * Main Challenge Winner: Anna Williamson * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Stunning Jewel Packages * '''Bottom Two: Clarissa Clasp and Jennifer Winters * Lip-Sync Song: "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child. * Eliminated: Jennifer Winters * Farewell Message: "Hopefully I've done Canada proud, bye sisters, see you later eh!" 'Episode 7: ''"Pop Rusical" Airdate: June 4, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Janet Jackson and Andy Cohen * Mini-Challenge: Country themed dance competition. * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the roles * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cece Von White * Main Challenge: Perform in a live-singing rusical about pop music. * Main Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Main Challenge Prize: ''' $2000 giftcard to FABRICplanet * '''Bottom Two: Stephanie Noble and Yalissa Bounds * Lip-Sync Song: "New Rules" by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Yalissa Bounds * Farewell Message: "Bye y'all, peace!" 'Episode 8: ''"Snatch Game" Airdate: June 5, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Raven and Jujubee * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Indigo Shade * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Feather accessories from Mother Plucker * '''Bottom Two: Cece Von White and Lola Rosé * Lip-Sync Song: "Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj. * Eliminated: Jamie Glenn * Farewell Message: "It's back to Hollywood for Glenn, see you at the Academy Awards Ceremony" After the lip-synch, Jamie decided to quit because she's been thinking about how she would balance Hollywood and the title of "Supreme Drag Superstar". She wants to be a full-time actress in Hollywood instead. 'Episode 9: ''"Dear Future Queens" Airdate: June 6, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Meghan Trainor * Mini-Challenge: Matching past contestants baby photos. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Rose Shimmers * Main Challenge: Writing a letter to your future self. * Runway Theme: Silver Foxy * Main Challenge Winner: Stephanie Noble * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A custom website by Square Space * '''Bottom Two: Anna Williamson and Lola Rosé * Lip-Sync Song: "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor * Eliminated: Lola Rosé * Farewell Message: "Rosés are red, violets aren't blue, good luck queens and have fun too" 'Episode 10: ''"Dance Moms to Drag Moms" Airdate: June 7, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Abby Lee Miller and Maddie Ziegler * Mini-Challenge: Top or Bottom! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Clarissa Clasp * Main Challenge: Makeover dance mom stars into your drag mother. * Main Challenge Winner: Rose Shimmers * Main Challenge Prize: ''' A hair collection by Weavin' Steven * '''Bottom Two: Anna Williamson and Indigo Shade * Lip-Sync Song: "Girl Party" by Mackenzie Ziegler" * Eliminated: Anna Williamson * Farewell Message: "Peace bitches" 'Episode 11: ''"Mineral Ball" Airdate: June 8, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Wendy William and Todrick Hall * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Stephanie Noble * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks from scratch in the categories; Bronze Realness, Silver Couture and Glitter and Gold . * Main Challenge Winner: Rose Shimmers * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An original gown from Mountbatten Concepts and a gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker * '''Bottom Two: Cece Von White and Stephanie Noble * Lip-Sync Song: "Material Girl" by Madonna * Eliminated: Cece Von White * Farewell Message: "From the Haus of Von White, bye queens" 'Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale" Airdate: June 9, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Feature in RuPaul's music video for "Glamazon", perform in a stand-up comedy show and walk the runway in a look made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Eliminated: Indigo Shade and Stephanie Noble * Top 2: Clarissa Clasp and Rose Shimmers * Lip-Sync Song: "Glamazon" by RuPaul * Miss Congeniality: Lola Rosé * Runner-Up: Clarissa Clasp * Winner of Nicholas' Drag Race Season 4: Rose Shimmers At the finale, Lola and Indigo were asked to compete again on Season 5 to give them a more fair chance at the crown and they agreed. Trivia * Jennifer Winters is the first Canadian queen to compete. * Abuelita is the oldest competitor in history. * Indigo Shade is the first queen to make it to the Top 4, without winning a challenge. * The lipsync assassins this season were Polly Hilton, Anna Williamson and Stephanie Noble. Polly sent home Ainsley and Abuelita, Anna sent home Tessa Carlton and Lola Rosé, and Stephanie sent home Yalissa Bounds and Cece Von White. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:Nicholas' Drag Race Season 4